PaRa EsTaR jUnToS
by maylu-liya
Summary: en ocaciones para estar con la persona que quieres,tienes que pasar por muchas cosas,ya que estan complices en algo, eso es lo que les pasa a Sakura y Shaoran, una propuesta para que puedan estar juntos ya sea una mentira al principio, tambien hay TxE
1. prologo

_Hola bueno este es mi primer fic que hago espero que les guste _

_**PROLOGO**_

Era una mañana del día lunes, en una casa de 2 pisos, color amarrillo se escuchaba el ruido del despertador y un gran grito de una chica

-SE ME HIZO TARDE!- gritaba una chica de cabellera castaña y de unos ojos color esmeralda, su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto es una chica alegre, amigable, bondadosa, una buena deportista, despistada y muy entusiasta le gustaban la mayoría de las materias, pero la materia que no le gusta es la matemática.

En el primer piso de su casa habían dos hombre uno mayor de edad el otro era un joven

- parece que se le hizo tarde otra vez- comento el hombre mayor mientras escuchaba unas pisadas que provenían de las escaleras

-buenos días-dice la castaña con una sonrisa que contagia a cualquiera

-buenos días hija-dice el mismo hombre con una sonrisa igual que su hija, era un señor con cabellera castaña, con ojos color café tras unas gafas. Es un profesor de universidad que enseña arqueología su nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto, padre de Sakura

-Buenos días monstruo – dice el joven que se encontraba sentado y con una taza de café en la mano. Él es morocho, cabellos negros, ojos café como el de su padre muy apuesto, su nombre es Toya Kinomoto hermano mayor de Sakura quien tenia una sonrisa burlona en el rostro pues le gusta fastidiar a su hermana

-QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO- dijo muy amarga, se acerco a una fotografía y le sonrió- Buenos días mama- en ella se veía a una hermosa mujer ojos esmeraldas, cabello ondulado color azabache.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, salió corriendo rumbo a la secundaria, a lo lejos ve a un chico muy guapo con cabellera marrón, fue corriendo hacia él para poder alcanzarlo, es su mejor amigo y el chico del cual estaba enamorada. Aunque al principio se llevaban mal y no se soportaban luego de un tiempo de conocerse se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común. Cuando lo alcanzó ve sus hermosos ojos color ámbar que la hipnotizaban y que tanto le gustaban. Su nombre era Shaoran Li inteligente, amigable, alegre, respetuoso, capitán del equipo de futbol un excelente estudiante, el sueño de cualquier chica y ella no era la excepción, pero no le diría nada por no perder su amistad

-Hola Shaoran

-Buenos días Sakura- contestó el chico con una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella bueno eso Sakura no lo sabia, pero aun así le encantaba verlo sonreír

-Que tal dormiste, Shaoran?

-Muy bien y ¿tú?

-no muy bien estuve estudiando para el examen de matemáticas, pero por más que estudio no entiendo nada

-no te preocupes el examen debe estar fácil

-claro tu lo dices por que eres muy bueno en matemáticas en realidad en cualquier materia pero con la matemática eres el mejor- Shaoran al escuchar esto se ruborizo los dos estaban en silencio viéndose una al otro, viviendo en su mundo, pero un grito los hizo traer de vuelta a la realidad

-Hola chicos- dice un chico de cabellera de color negroazulejo, tiene la tez blanca, unos ojos zafiros aunque usaba lentes era un chico muy guapo, inteligente, perspicaz, alegre, amigable y popular, sub capitán del equipo de futbol su nombre era Eriol Hiragizawa, mejor amigo de Sakura y Shaoran

-Hola Eriol- dijeron al mismo tiempo los castaños

-buenos días chicos-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-CHICOS!- ellos voltearon a ver quien los llamaba, era una chica de cabello azabache largo, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos amatistas tez blanca, inteligente, perspicaz, entusiasta, alegre, amigable y poseedora de una grandiosa voz también mejor amiga de los castaños y de Eriol su nombre era Tomoyo Daidouji

-buenos días Tomy-dice Sakura a su mejor amiga

-buenos días Tomoyo- comento Shaoran con una sonrisa

-buenos días chicos-contestándole a los dos castaños

-como amaneciste mi amatista-

-muy bien mi zafiro-contesto la chica sonriéndole, ellos se decían así de cariño, los cuatros eran los mejores amigos desde primaria.

El día transcurrió normal sin muchas novedades, llego la hora del almuerzo y como era costumbre se juntaban los cuatro, pero no se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien

-donde esta Tomy?- pregunto Eriol quien miraba por los lados buscándola

-se fue con Michael, le pidió que le acompañe a biblioteca

-ese chico desde que llego a la preparatoria se lleva a Tomy a donde el quiere y no debe ser así, ellos no son nada, no entiendo por que Michael se tiene que ir con Tomy a todos lados, ella debe estar con nosotros a esta hora, además…- pero fue interrumpido

-SHAORAN! – grito una voz chillona, era una chica de cabello negro, unos ojos rubís con el uniforme retocado, su blusa apretada y su falda arriba de las rodillas y muy molestosa, Sakura no sabia como una chica así era popular, su nombre era Meiling Akane.

Ella se dirigía hacia ellos especialmente hacia Shaoran, a su costado de él había un asiento desocupado, pero gracias a que una amiga de Sakura, Rika quien se sentó ahí, Meiling ya no se sentaría junto a él. Fue un alivio para Sakura, pero no fue como pensó ya que al ver esto, Meiling se acerco muy molesta a Rika cuando llego a ella no le quito la mirada, le miro de pies a cabeza y le dijo

- Aléjate de él, ¿quieres? El es mío – al ver como Meiling le miraba a Rika con unos ojos asesinos, ella salió corriendo por miedo de que le podía pasar ya que se rumoraba que las chicas que se acercaban a Shaoran siempre les pasaba algo inexplicable

- esto no se queda así me oyes- grito a todo pulmón luego cambio su expresión de molesta por una sonrisa, los tres se quedan viéndola por lo que hizo. Meiling se sentó al costado de Shaoran y lo abrazo por el cuello.

Luego de almorzar y librarse de Meiling que fue una tarea difícil, los tres se encontraban en el pasillo conversando alegres, en eso aparece Rika corriendo seguida por Meiling quien gritaba- Ven aquí, solo quiero que tengas algo en claro-pero ella seguía corriendo ya que estaba segura que no iban a hablar, los tres se quedan observando la escena hasta que desaparecieron

-Desde que Meiling llego a la preparatoria mi vida a sido una desgracia-comento Shaoran muy molesto

-por que no le dices la verdad, ella no te gusta ¿no?- opino Sakura un poco preocupada por la respuesta

-claro que no me gusta, además la verdad no va a funcionar con Meiling esta loca de celos. No puedo creer que los celos sean una desgracia

Eriol quien se mantenía callado y solo escuchaba la conversación de los castaños voltio la cabeza, vio a Tomoyo acompañada de Michael y se le ocurrió una idea

-¡NO! Son perfectos- Sakura y Shaoran se le quedan viendo sin entender de que hablaba ya que tenia una sonrisa que tramaba algo, lo cual daba miedo

-¿de que estas hablando?

-que no vez Shaoran, si pongo celosa a Tomoyo dejara a Michael y estará junto a mí para que toda mi atención este en ella-dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande, luego salió corriendo

-y ¿qué piensas hacer?

-no losé, estoy destinado a que ninguna chica se me acerque…ESPERA, tu eres una chica-señalando a Sakura, ella se le queda viéndolo

-OH! Gracias por notarlo que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión, será que uso falda

- no, no me refiero a eso, tu estas aquí conmigo y Meiling no te dice, ni hace nada

-ella sabe que somos amigos- con una sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba triste

-claro-dice una sonrisa que trama algo- se mi novia

-¿QUE?- eso no se lo esperaba

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, para saber su opinión o por si tiene alguna duda dejen sus review y gracias Boggartt por ayudarme, en serio gracias bueno cuídense hasta la próximo capitulo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo **

**En el capitulo anterior no puse es que los personajes no me pertenecen sino habría varios cambios como poner ExT.**

-¿QUE?- eso Sakura no se lo esperaba

- solo finge ser mi novia- Shaoran pone una cara de cachorrito mojado para que Sakura pueda aceptar, el es consiente de sus sentimientos por Sakura, pero tenia miedo de perder su amistad si le decía, con la idea que tiene en mente estaría mucho mas tiempo con Sakura y se libraría de Meiling, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro

-pero ¿por que a mi?, puedes pedirle a cualquier chica, estoy segura que ninguna te rechazaría-Sakura al decir esto en su voz se escuchaba tristeza y enfado

-si, pero estoy seguro que Meiling se desharía de cualquiera de ellas, además tu eres mi mejor amiga y como tal tienes que ayudarme

-si, pero por que no le dices a Tomoyo, ella también es tu amiga ¿no?

-cierto tienes mucha razón, pero te olvidas de algo muy importante

-así, ¿Qué?

-Eriol me mataría por hacer eso

-tienes razón, no se por que Eriol no le dice a Tomoyo que esta enamorado de ella

-ese no es el punto, me vas ayudar… ¿no?..Por favor- Shaoran pone sus ojos de borrego por que sabía que Sakura no se iba a resistir ante esto

-Yo…

-vamos Sakura, algunos abrazos, otro que otro beso, en la mejilla – Shaoran se acerca y le da un beso a Sakura, tan solo con ese roce en la mejilla, sintió mariposas en el estomago

-esta bien,… lo voy hacer- Sakura sabia muy bien en que se estaba metiendo en un gran problema, pero no le importa si esta con Shaoran, pasaron las horas y llego la hora de salida.

Eriol se puso en la puerta, por que vio que Tomoyo se acercaba, cogió su celular y se puso hablar

-claro que yo también te quiero, eres lo mas importante para mi- Tomoyo se quedo viéndolo, Eriol vio esto, eh hiso una señal para que le esperara

-cuídate mucho mi princesa- dice colgando el celular, fijo su mirada en Tomoyo

-Eriol ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

-Si estoy perdidamente enamorado

-no lo sabia, bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos- Tomoyo salió corriendo al decir esto

Eriol se quedo viéndola con una sonrisa. Al día siguiente Eriol llego muy temprano a la secundaria, puso en su pupitre una caja de chocolates y una tarjeta, voltio y vio que Tomoyo se estaba despidiendo de Michael y se estaba acercando a el.

Eriol al ver esto fijo su mirada en el pupitre y se hiso al sorprendido. Tomoyo llego a su lado Eriol dio la vuelta para verla

-me lo envió ella- con una gran sonrisa

-veo que ella es muy importante para ti

-si, es una chica muy hermosa tiene el cabello largo y rojizo, es entusiasta y amigable

-me gustaría mucho conocerla

-si, supongo que quieres conocerla, si es así, te la presento mañana en la hora del almuerzo, ¿esta bien?

-de acuerdo, voy a buscar a Sakura, nos vemos

En otra parte de colegio, específicamente en el pasillo, Shaoran se acercaba a Rika, Chiharu y Naoko quienes estaban conversando alegremente

-Hola chicas, oye Chiharu has visto a Yamazaki lo estuve buscando, pero no lo encuentro

-el me comento que iba ir a la biblioteca, quería sacar un libro de extraterrestres tu sabes…-pero fue interrumpida por Rika, quien tenia una cara de horror

-AHÍ VIENE MEILING CORRAN!- señalo y grito a todo pulmón, Chiharu y Naoko fijaron su vista en donde señalaba Rika, al ver que Meiling se acercaba con una cara de pocos amigos las tres se echaron a correr, Shaoran al ver esto, espero que Meiling se acercara, cuando ella llego a el

-Meiling necesitamos hablar

-no es necesario hablar- se iba a lanzar en sus brazos, pero Shaoran fue mas rápido y puso sus manos para detenerla

-Sabes estoy enamorado de otra chica, en lo cual soy correspondido

-te ves tan lindo cuando mientes…. ¿no?- dice mostrando su puño

De la nada apareció Sakura y se lanzo abrazar a Shaoran, el solo se quedo quieto – hola novio mío-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como el gato Rizón

-¿Kinomoto? Estas saliendo con Kinomoto

-si,… lo siento Meiling, pero estamos enamorados

-según la revista GIRLS el 95% de una relación en la secundaria solo dura 1 semana, estaré observando muy de cerca y cuando terminen Shaoran será mío-lo dice con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se marcho, los castaños vieron que se alejaba. Sakura se acurruco en el pecho de Shaoran

-Sakura, Meiling ya se fue

-OH! Claro – comento con una sonrisa y alejándose de el, los dos castaños estaban sonrojados por lo ultimo que sucedió. En eso llega Tomoyo

-hola chicos-dijo con una sonrisa

-hola, saben voy a buscar a Eriol, les dejo para que hablen- Shaoran salió corriendo

-Y ¿bien?- comento Tomoyo con una sonrisa picara

-bien ¿Qué?- dijo Sakura sin entender a que se refería Tomoyo

-¿que esta pasando con Shaoran?, vi que estaban muy abrazaditos

-Ah...sobre eso…. bueno me estoy haciendo pasar por su enamorada- en su voz se notaba la tristeza que tenia

-Y eso ¿Por qué?

-es para alejar a Meiling,…sabes te noto algo triste, ¿te paso algo?

-Eriol- dijo suspirando

-¿Eriol? Que pasa con el

-bueno el esta saliendo con alguien

-¿Qué? Quien te ha dicho eso

-el mismo, me dijo que esta enamorado y mañana en la hora del almuerzo me la va a presentar

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-le dije, de acuerdo y vine a buscarte

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-nada, solo tratar de olvidarlo, será un poco difícil, pero lo tengo que hacer y ¿tu?

-solo me queda seguir con este juego, hasta que termine y ahí veremos que pasa

-¿no le vas a decir nada de lo que sientes?

-NO, no me gustaría perder su amistad, es mi mejor amigo y no me gustaría perderlo

-yo no creo que lo pierdas

-¿a que te refieres?

-olvídalo

-pero…- Sakura fue interrumpida por el timbre de inicios de clases, las dos se echaron a correr para llegar antes que el profesor. Las horas pasaron, llegando la hora del almuerzo Shaoran y Sakura salieron juntos, en el camino, Shaoran vio a lo lejos que Meiling se acercaba a ellos, Shaoran agarro la mano de Sakura

-ahí viene Meiling - Shaoran al decir esto sintió una punzada en el corazón, ya que le daba tristeza y a la vez rabia por la situación que estaba pasando entre ellos, el sabia lo que sentía por Sakura, hace dos años lo descubrió gracias a su mejor amigo Eriol.

Shaoran abrazo a Sakura, los dos se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al llegar Meiling, se paro frente a ellos con una sonrisa burlona, ellos al sentir que ella estaba ahí enfocaron su mirada en Meiling

-eso es todo, nada de besos y yo que pensaba que están enamorados

Al decir esto, Sakura y Shaoran se miraron, se acercaron lentamente, los dos querían que esto pasara, pero no de esta manera finiendo ser novios.

Sakura no pudo soportar mas, esto era lo que tanto soñó así que sujeto la camisa de Shaoran y lo atrajo hacia ella con fuerza, al principio solo fue un rose, pero luego se convirtió en un beso, al ver esto Meiling se quedo estupefacta por lo ocurrrido

**Lamento la demora en actualizar quise hacerlo, pero el cole me tenia muy atareada bueno muchas gracias por los review que me dejaron, en serio gracias (con lagrimas en lo ojos) soy primeriza en eso y pensaba que no le iba a gustar a nadie, también a los que no lo dejan, pero no sean tímidos (mira quien habla) y escriban, bueno voy hacer lo posible por actualizar pronto, déjenme review para saber si les gusto este capitulo, Cuídense mucho.**


End file.
